


Happier

by Anxious_Virgil



Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Virgil/pseuds/Anxious_Virgil
Summary: Romans not over his last relationshipSong: Happier by Ed Sheeran/Trigger Warnings/ Major Character Death, Suicide, Heartbreak, Alcohol
Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995601
Kudos: 1





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> /Trigger Warnings/ Major Character Death, Suicide, Heartbreak, Alcohol

Romans POV

_Walking down 29th and Park_

_I saw you in another's arms_

_Only a month we've been apart_

_You look happier_

It's only been a month, but it's seemed like an eternity.

_Saw you walk inside a bar_

_He said something to make you laugh_

_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_

_Yeah, you look happier, you do_

I wish you laughed like that with me, but I guess your better off with him...

_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

_But ain't nobody love you like I do_

_I am so sorry, I still love you so much_

_Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_

_If you're moving on with someone new_

I guess I should move on too, but I still love you

_'Cause baby you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_

_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_

_But I know I was happier with you_

Nobody knows how much I miss you, they all think I moved on, but I was so much happier when we were together.

_Sat on the corner of the room_

_Everything's reminding me of you_

_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_

_Aren't you?_

I'm getting drunk every night, everything is a reminder that your better off without me

_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

_But ain't nobody need you like I do_

_I know that there's others that deserve you_

_But my darling, I am still in love with you_

I don't deserve to be with you, your much better off without me.

_But I guess you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day I'd feel it too_

_I could try to smile to hide the truth_

_I know I was happier with you_

I can't do this anymore...

_Baby, you look happier, you do_

_I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_

_But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_

_Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_

Goodbye.

He jumped.


End file.
